Celebrity Deathmatch (1998 series)
Celebrity Deathmatch is a clay-animated television series that originally ran for four seasons on MTV. After the show was cancelled, it was revived in 2006 by Cuppa Coffee Studios and broadcast on MTV2 for another two seasons, before being cancelled once more. Currently, the show is due to be revived yet again in 2016. Each show typically features three animated fights between celebrities, with the loser meeting their death at the end of each fight. Male Deaths *James Adomian Kimmel *Dwayne Adway Flip *Carlos Alazraqui Sanz *Geoffrey Arend Connery *Matthew John Armstrong Maher *George Benager the Ripper/Dr. Watson *Simon Bennett DiCaprio *Khaz Benyahmeen Cool J *Dan Blank Sandler/Jean-Claude Van Damme/David Schwimmer/Pat Sajak/Craig Kilborn/Hugh Hefner/Joe Pesci/Corey Haim *Buddy Bolton Trauma *Theo Borders Jones *Andrew Bowen Willis *John Bowen Ebert *Kevin Brief Dibble/Jon Stewart *Barry Brisco RuPaul *Daryl Brown Kelly *Jeffrey Brown G *Charles Burks Brown *Tyreese Burnett Bonds *Tommy C. Trebek/Richard Nixon/Don Rickles *Frank Campanella Mussolini *Brian Carney Bennett *Iheanyi Clemons Foxx *Matt Cole Timberlake *Jim Conroy Tyson/Kenneth Starr/Theodore Roosevelt/Sid/Carrot Top/Lance Bass/Rob Zombie/Kirk Fosnaugh/Steven Spielberg/Weird Al Yankovic/Tom Morello/Brian Littrell *Matthew Coyle McLean *Shawn Curran Boesch *Tony Daniels Gates *Ken Dashow Willis *Alex Desert Simmons *D.J. Dierker Wyle/Tim Commerford/Kevin Richardson/Keith Famie *John DiMaggio Vito/Chris Farley/Carlos Mencia *Salman Jacques Dodd Carey *Seamus Dodd Seagal/Prince/Steven Wright/Richard Simmons/James Gandolfini *Michael Duclos *Michael Dunn Black *Chris Edgerly Penn *Allen Enlow Dylan *Jim Ensz Lee Jones *Jesse Falcon Rock *Evan Farmer McLean *Colin Favor Beatty/George Clooney *Colt .40 Feinberg Rock *Eric Fogel Woods/Sci-Fi Nerd *Mick Foley Mankind *Patrick Frederic Trent Lott *Michael Gannon Lee *Andre Gordon Xzibit *GQ Eminem *Bryan Hart Green Hanson/Taylor Hanson/Zac Hanson *Joe Hanna Gandolfini *Andy Hirsch Timberlake *Dave Hoffman McGwire *Nick Jameson Martin *Robert Jimenez Kravitz *Bob Johnson Dylan *Bryce Johnson Hawk *Page Johnson Strom Thurmond *Wesley Jonathan Cannon *Daniel Joseph Durst *Mike Judge Butt-Head *Marc Kandel Starr *Michael E. Knight Corgan *Tommy Koenig King *Phil LaMarr Salley *Mills Lane Lane/Millsius Lanus *Dub Lawson Lee *Jonathan Lipow Osbourne *Jerry Lobozzo Tyler/Mark Hamill/Don King/Ron Jeremy/Moe Howard/James Haven *Oscar Lowe Murphy *Steven Lowell *Jake Luce Springer *Sean R. Lynch Donaldson *Gregory Lyons Stallone *Robert Mackenzie Mayhew *Chant Macleod Carrey *Brian Maillard Stapp *Allen Maldonado Wayne *Magic Mann Blaine *Keith Mannino Beck *Len Maxwell Diamond *Jonny McGovern Weinstein *Vince McMahon McMahon *Joe McWheep Caine/George Harrison/Ben Stein *Scott Metzger Angel *Matthew Miller Tarantino *Craig Mitchell Rocker *Joe Mortimer Rose *Saleem Muhammad *Tony Nation Michael *Peter Newman Wahlberg *Andrew Newton-Lee Bloom *Cody Nickell Spacey *Matt Nolan Kutcher *Nolan North Johnson/Nick Lachey *Khalipa Oldjohn Bow Wow *Rich Orlow Cruise/Vanilla Ice/Howie Dorough/Carson Daly/Dave Matthews *Erik Passoja Farrell *Chris Payne Oldman *Joe Pecora Dorough *Kobie Powell Lawrence *Howie Ravikoff Carter *Scott Rayow Ventura/John Cusack/Ernest Hemingway *Tim Reifsnyder Iler *Mike Rock Hatch *Flavio Romeo Probst *Gerry Rosenthal Criss/Macaulay Culkin/Nick Carter/Ricky Schroder *Willy Rosner Stiller *Jonathan Roumie Hetfield/Steve Van Zandt/Mike Myers/Sam Donaldson/Chris Kattan *Ed Ryan Leno/Paul Stanley *Matt Sager Lachey *Ivan Sandmoire Feldman *Maurice Schlafer Gomez *Dan Schachner Jeffre/Meat Loaf *Craig Schulman Pavarotti/Placido Domingo/Jose Carreras *Mark Shanahan Edward *Adam Sietz John/Harvey Keitel/Sammo Hung/Nicolas Cage/Cousin Grimm/Salem *Greg Siff Steve-O *Clay Skaggs Lagasse *Arjay Smith Bryant *Jamil Smith Game *Keith Smith Rodman *Roger Craig Smith Maguire/Adrien Grenier *André Sogliuzzo Jackson/Al Pacino/Siegfried Fischbacher/Paul Hogan/Antonio Banderas/Bono/Moses/Martin Scorsese/Oliver Stone/John Wayne/Donny Osmond/Sean Penn/Billy Crystal/Robin Williams/Joey Fatone/Brad Pitt/Ricky Martin/Matt Damon/Joe Namath/Kevin Costner/Napoleon Bonaparte/Christian Slater/Paul Reiser/Axl Rose/George Lucas/Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini/Andrews *Sean Squire O'Neal *Jimmy St. Cleve Eastwood/Regis Philbin *Todd Stashwick Vaughn *Gillon Stephenson Cowell *Corey Stoll Pontius *Edward Straudenmayer Castro *Hamlet Sturman Sanders/Albert Einstein/Robert E. Lee/Bill Murray *Al Suarez Gallagher *James Arnold Taylor Bale *Patrick Thomas Heston *Mark Trachtenberg Reeves *Lau Tsu Estevez/Ben Stiller *Maurice Tyson La Salle/Pierce McCrack *Dave Van Dam Letterman *Joe Vece *Mike Viso Littrell *Matt Weinhold Schneider *Brian Whitman King *Paul Williams Smith *Scott Williams L. Jackson *David Willis Clinton/George Washington/Hugh Grant/Wolfman/Bryant Gumbel/Jeff Gordon/Zack de la Rocha/Michael Douglas/Sting/Little Richard *Cornell Womack Shaggy *Victor Yerrid G *Thom Zelenka Flatley Female Deaths *Victoria Adams Ferguson *Joy Anders Ryan *Lynda Ashe Judy/Susan Hawk/Mad Dog *Carita Bach Paltrow *Wendy S. Beber Shields *Jane Beller Nixon *Khaz Benyahmeen *Emily Blau Aguilera *Mae Bono O'Donnell *Kenya Brome Berry/Janet Jackson *Samantha Brown Left-Eye *Samantha Buck Kudrow/Melissa Joan Hart *Kathryn Burke Bjork *Daniele Carolen Maine *Gigi Marceau Clarke Robinson *Jen Cohn Anderson *Linda Cole Diaz/Marie Osmond/Sandra Bernhard *Lisa Collins Stone *Stephanie Courtney Barton *Hiromi Dames Ling *Gina Daniels Elliot *Lauren Echo Cox *Holly Fields Stefani *Natalie Fingerbutte Ono *Kathleen France Christopher/Coleen Haskell *Melissa S. Goz Jessica Parker *Ashley Greenfield Barrymore *Cat Greenleaf Manthey *Ayo Haynes Ross *Kim Howard T-Boz *Danielle Judovits Olsen/Mary-Kate Olsen *Sarah Knowlton Hurley *Russell Arden Koplin Davis *Becca Lish Cornbred/Céline Dion/Dolly Parton/Barbra Streisand/Jennifer Aniston *Debbie Matenopoulos Matenopoulos *Danny Megan Chilli *Kate Miller Michelle Gellar/Susan Lucci/Susan Sarandon *Alicia Minshew *Molly Mulholland Spears/Reese Witherspoon *Rhodri J. Murphy Rivers *Laura Napoli Patrick *Natasha Nova Kournikova *Bethany Owen Cher *Heidi Pancake Twain *Angi Parks Moore *Sophie Perera Electra *Diane Phelan Russell *Charlotte Pierrepont Cornbred *Debra Pitkin Hunt *Ashleigh Prather Clarkson *Teri Richardson Love/Roseanne *Rachel Robinson Anderson/Verne Troyer *Tara Sands Erwin/Martie Seidel *Amanda Satchell Love Hewitt *Crystal Scales Romeo *Jill Schackner Olsen/Mary-Kate Olsen *Danielle Schneider Bullock/LeAnn Rimes/Elisabeth Hasselback/Kelly Wiglesworth *Ann Scobie Romijn-Stamos *Angela Scowen Rowling *Jennifer Server Cattrall *Dana Siegal Elfman *Shari Simpson Foster *Wendy Starkman Apple *Tara Strong Hilton *Carol Ann Susi Simpson's Old Nose *Kieren van den Blink Lohan *Tori Wood Weaver *Shira Zimbeck Holmes Category:1998 TV series debuts Category:Animation Category:2007 TV series endings Category:Comedy Category:MTV TV series